First Love
by AkariShimai
Summary: Sehelai daun yang gugur mengingatkan Kakashi tentang cinta pertamanya.. ONESHOT plus cerita tambahan. KakashixSomeoneWhoNotOC. Yaoi cuma ada di cerita tambahan BUKAN cerita utama.


Setting: sama kayak di Minato at the High School (fanfict Author yang kedua). Kakashi anak SMP. Memorinya anak SD.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Sebuah makhluk mirip kuas ubanan berjalan gontai di koridor sekolah.

_Duh mak.. Gile aja tu KETOS nyuruh gue bawa-bawa dokumen segede bagong beginih!! Encok gue!!_ Batin Kakashi kesal sambil menyumpah-nyumpah KETOS favorit sekolahnya, Namikaze-senpai.

Angin bersemilir. Sebuah daun yang gugur mengingatkan Kakashi akan cinta masa kecilnya.

Seorang gadis mungil terduduk sendirian di koridor. Menangis. Buku-buku dan kertas-kertas berserakan di sekelilingnya.

Kakashi sebenarnya tidak peduli. Ia sedang asyik tidur di cabang pohon dekat koridor. Tapi suara tangisan anak perempuan itu menganggunya.

Dengan keengganan yang amat sangat, Kakashi bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Gadis kecil itu terkejut dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Mencari asal suara.

"Ss.. Siapa itu..?" desisnya ketakutan.

Kakashi menghela napas dan menjatuhkan kakinya ke koridor.

"Aku," jawabnya singkat.

Wajah gadis itu penuh dengan horror saat Kakashi pertama melihatnya. Kakashi menaikkan alis.

_Mang gua nakutin yah? Perasaan gue ganteng kok.. _batin Kakashi (narsis!).

"Kkk.. Kumohon… Jangan bilang siapa-siapa.." pinta gadis itu dengan panik.

"Memangnya aku mau bilang apa?" tanya Kakashi sambil menaikkan dagu. "Tentang kau menjatuhkan semua buku ini?"

Wajah gadis itu bertambah horror. "Kumohon.. Jangan…"

"Memangnya aku mau bilang sama siapa?" Kakashi memotong ucapan si gadis.

Gadis itu terdiam. Tampak sedang menilai Kakashi.

"Kau janji.. Mau tutup mulut…?" tanya gadis itu perlahan. Setitik air mata masih menggumpal di sudut matanya.

"Asal kau tidak menangis lagi," jawab Kakashi. Bola matanya mengecil saat melihat ekspresi di wajah gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Kakashi terkejut tanpa tahu alasannya.

Padahal ia terbiasa melihat senyuman seribu gadis, tapi baginya senyuman ini berbeda.

Sangat sangat amat manis.

Kakashi berjalan maju dan membantu si gadis mengumpulkan semua buku-bukunya. Hal yang hampir tidak pernah ia lakukan dan tidak akan pernah ia lakukan jika ia sadar sepenuhnya sekarang.

"Ini," ujar Kakashi sambil berusaha sebisa mungkin terlihat tidak peduli.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengambil buku yang ditawarkan Kakashi.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil berjalan pergi.

Baru berjarak lima langkah, si gadis terhuyung dan kembali menjatuhkan buku-bukunya.

Lagi-lagi air mata berkumpul di sudut matanya.

Kakashi tertawa dalam hati melihat kekikukan si gadis.

Ia kembali menolong si gadis mengumpulkan buku-bukunya. Tapi kali ini dia tidak menyerahkan buku-buku itu satupun pada si gadis.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa," tawar Kakashi.

Mata gadis itu membelalak terkejut.

Kakashi juga terkejut, tapi dalam hati. Ja-im dong ama cewe!

Kakashi merasa gadis itu telah menghipnotisnya di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Tapi ia tidak merasa keberatan, malahan senang.

Kakashi merasa isi otaknya kacau sekarang.

"Kau mau membawa ini kemana?" tanya Kakashi sambil berjalan.

"Ruang guru," jawab si gadis singkat. Tampak sekali bahwa ia tidak terlalu suka berbasa-basi.

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya. "Kau disuruh guru membawa buku sebanyak ini **sendirian**??" Kakashi menatapnya tumpukan buku itu dengan rasa tidak percaya._ 10 buku dengan tebal kurang lebih 5 senti harus dibawa anak sekecil ini?? Guru mana yang berani tega??_

Gadis itu menatap Kakashi. Tampak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan anak lelaki itu.

"Bukan guru tapi teman-temanku," jawabnya sambil menghela napas. Dia mulai menendang-nendang debu-debu kecil yang beterbangan di dekat kakinya.

"Guru-guru menyukaiku di setiap pelajaran," gadis kecil itu menatap lantai. "Mereka selalu mengatakan aku pintar atau berbakat, padahal aku tidak merasa begitu. Aku juga tidak peduli. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah bisa menjadi anak biasa.."

"Singkatnya, salah satu dari buku-buku ini rusak dan kaulah yang harus menjadi kambing hitamnya. Begitu?" sela Kakashi.

"Sebetulnya lima. Belum lagi aku menjatuhkan semuanya tadi sebanyak **dua kali**," Gadis itu tersenyum seperti sakit gigi. "Bagaimana kau.."

"Kenapa tidak menolak? Menjadi kambing hitam bukan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan.." Kakashi langsung berkomentar.

Gadis itu cemberut. "Kau suka sekali menyela ya…" Dia menghela napas.

Kakashi berhenti melangkah dan menatap si gadis dalam-dalam. "Menjadi kambing hitam bukan satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan teman. Kau boleh menolak perintah orang lain jika kau tidak sanggup. Itu hakmu."

Kakashi langsung merinding. Dia menyesal telah berbicara begitu setelah si gadis menatapnya seolah berkata 'Kau-tidak tahu-apa-apa'.

"Yaah.. Aku tahu. Memang tidak menyenangkan kalau kita didiskriminasi jika menolak, tetapi lebih menyakitkan kalau harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain kan? Toh pasti akan ada yang mau menerimamu apa adanya," Kakashi mengalihkan mukanya. Berpura-pura menatap langit-langit.

"Kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum tulus."

Kakashi membekap mulutnya. Buku-buku yang dipegangnya langsung berhamburan jatuh.

_Anjrit! Kesambet setan apa gua barusan?! _Batin Kakashi sambil merona saking malunya. Dia tidak sanggup menatap wajah si gadis. Takut dianggap orang aneh yang maniak.

Si gadis sendiri menatap Kakashi dengan mata melongo. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Tes. Tes.

Perlahan tapi pasti, butir-butir air matanya jatuh.

Membasahi pipinya.

Membingkai bola matanya yang hitam. (hayo, tebak siapa… bukan OC loh!)

Bruk! Gadis itu memeluk Kakashi sambil menangis sesungukan.

"Hoi hoi!!" elak Kakashi panik. Bingung karena si gadis mendadak menangis dan memeluknya.

"Huaaaaa…..Hiks hiks…!" si gadis terus menangis. Membasahi kemeja seragam Kakashi.

Wajah Kakashi makin merona. Dia melarak-lirik kanan-kiri dan menghela napas bersyukur karena tidak ada siapapun disitu.

Kakashi menatap si gadis sebentar. Lalu memutuskan akan membiarkannya menangis sampai puas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setengah jam berlalu sampai akhirnya si gadis berhenti menangis. Kakashi merasa bahwa nasibnya hari ini benar-benar mujur. Benar-benar hoki tidak seorangpun lewat di koridor itu selama setengah jam.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kakashi pelan.

Si gadis mengangguk pelan. Dia merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil sebuah saputangan putih berenda yang manis lalu mengelap basah di kemeja Kakashi.

"Eee.. Tidak usah.." elak Kakashi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini salahku," ujar si gadis sambil memaksa mengelap kemeja Kakashi.

Kakashi memegang pipi anak itu dan mengusap air mata yang menggumpal di sudut mata si gadis. Kakashi merasa dia benar-benar kesurupan sekarang.

"Lebih baik untuk matamu saja," komentar Kakashi pelan.

Wajah si gadis merona. Membuatnya bertambah cute dimata Kakashi. Si gadis menunduk dan tetap mengelap baju Kakashi.

Kakashi yang kaget sendiri dengan keberanian spontannya tadi diam membeku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mereka kembali berjalan ke ruang guru.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya," pinta si gadis. Melihat kekeraskepalaan di mata sang gadis, Kakashi tidak kuasa menolak.

Mereka berdua berjalan sampai ke meja guru.

"Ah, kau sudah datang. Terima kasih sudah membawakan…" ucapan si guru terhenti di tengah. "HEI!! Kenapa buku-buku ini rusak?? Buku ibu ini buku langka tahu?!"

Guru itu menatap si gadis dengan pandangan tajam. Membuat suasana menjadi keruh.

"A.. Anu.." si gadis membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Gini bu… Tadi pas ini anak bawa, saya nggak sengaja nabrak. Bukunya jatuh. Keguling-guling kayak Winnie the Pooh main perosotan. Kotor. Ancur. Rusak. Nah, jadi gitu deh nasib si buku.." sela Kakashi sambil cengengesan.

Mata si guru belo' segede biji nangka. "KAKASHI!! LAGI-LAGI KAMU BIKIN MASALAH YA!! SEKARANG KAMU IKUT SAYA KE BP!!" teriak si guru yang udah gondok ama kelakuannya Kakashi. Maklum, meskipun si Kakashi itu pinter banget tapi dia doyan bolos en tidur di kelas.

Gadis itu menatap Kakashi dan si guru bersamaan. Merasa bersalah.

"Sekarang kamu balik ke kelas," perintah si guru sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jelas-jelas mengusir si gadis.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan, si gadis membalik badannya.

"Ma.. maafkan aku.." gumamnya pelan ketika melewati Kakashi.

Gadis merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya. Suara lembut dan merdu mengalun di telinganya.

"Ini bukan masalah. Kau tidak sendiri," balas Kakashi pelan.

Dan itulah akhir dari pertemuan mereka.

Kakashi tidak pernah bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya lagi semenjak itu. Gadis itu tidak pernah terlihat meski Kakashi sudah berusaha mencarinya dari kelas ke kelas. Tapi rasa penasaran akan identitas si gadis membuat Kakashi pantang menyerah. Bahkan rela ikut ujian masuk SMP KonohaGakure meskipun udah bete liatin tampang guru-guru yang gitu-gitu aja di perguruan itu.

Kakashi menatap langit yang penuh dengan dedaunan kering yang menari karena angin.

"Minimal.. Aku ingin tahu namanya.." gumam Kakashi.

Girl, do you know huh?

How much I miss you

How long I waited to meet you again

To know who you are

To see smile in your face

Once again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boy, do you know huh?

You're always reflecting in my corner of eyes

You're sound paint my dreams

You're kindness never make me feel alone

Boy, do you know huh?

How much I fall in love with you

Sementara itu, seorang gadis dengan anggunnya mengitari sekolah. Berjalan-jalan dan melompat-lompat di koridor layaknya sedang menari.

_Kangennya… Rasanya sudah seperti seabad aku meninggalkan tempat ini.._ Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Mengingat-ingat betapa berat ia harus meninggalkan sekolah ini dulu karena rekomendasi untuk pindah ke sekolah akselerasi.

Dia menatap sudut koridor. Sebuah memori berputar di benaknya. Memori mengenai cinta pertamanya.

BRUAK! Gadis itu menabrak sesorang yang sedang membawa setumpuk buku ketika dia menari berputar di udara.

"Ma.. maafkan aku.." ucap si gadis dengan panik.

"Ini bukan masalah," jawab sebuah suara yang dikenal si gadis.

Yang dirindukannya.

Yang mewarnai mimpi-mimpinya.

Si gadis tidak mempercayai matanya. Ketika kertas-kertas berhamburan jatuh, perlahan seperti salju, si gadis melihat wajah seseorang yang dirindukannya.

"Kakashi-kun?" panggilnya pelan.

Kakashi terkejut ada orang yang memanggilnya seakrab itu. Apalagi, itu suara wanita.

Ketika kertas-kertas berada dekat dengan tanah, barulah Kakashi dapat melihat wajah orang yang memanggilnya.

Wajah gadis itu.

Yang terus menerus dicarinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Kakashi menatap seragam si gadis yang tidak sama dengan seragam wanita di Konohagakure School.

_Dia pindah sekolah eh? Pantas saja aku tidak pernah menemukannya.._ Kakashi tertawa kecil. Lalu ia sadar akan keberadaan sebuah name tag kecil di rompi gadis itu.

Hanya ada satu kata yang tertera.

Shizune.

"Hei, kenapa tertawa sendiri?" tanya Shizune sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Apanya yang lucu? Apa aku salah orang?"

Melihat reaksi Shizune tawa Kakashi makin lebar. Secara refleks, Kakashi memeluk Shizune.

"Akhirnya aku tahu namamu.." bisik Kakashi.

"Hei! Tidak perlu memeluk segala kan?" elak Shizune. Tapi Kakashi tetap tidak melepaskannya.

"Kau kan dulu pernah memelukku. Sekarang gantian.." pinta Kakashi.

Shizune terdiam. Membiarkan Kakashi untuk memeluknya selama beberapa saat sebagaimana Kakashi mengijinkan dirinya untuk memeluknya dulu.

Beruntung, tidak ada orang yang melewati koridor itu untuk satu jam ke depan.

END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sore hari yang damai. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Moo lagi minum susu. Akari lagi minum teh yang dicampur ama sisa susunya Moo sambil baca komik.

GRADAK GRUDUK GRUDAK GABRUK!! Terdengarlah bunyi gempa layaknya Serpong diserbu Tsunami.

"A-KA-RI SHI-MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Teriak Iruka yang hujug-hujug nongol sambil lari kayak kebo mo ikut marathon.

Akari noleh. Hampir gak peduli. "Napeh?"

"KENAPA KAKASHI GUE, YAYANG GUE TERCINTA, LU PASANGIN AMA SHIZUNE HAAAAAAAAHHHHH??" tanya Iruka sambil nyemburin napasnya yang bau belerang.

"Gue gak bakat bikin Yaoi.." jawab Akari cuek sambil ngeteh lagi.

"Tapi gara-gara elo! Uunggg.. Kaka.. Kakachan ku celingkuuhh… Huhuhu…" Iruka nangis sesungukan.

"Cup cup.." Akari belai-belai pala Iruka pake garukan punggung.

"LU MUSTI TANGGUNG JAWAB!!" perintah Iruka.

"BBRRPP!! HAH?? GUE CEWEK!! MANA BISA NGEHAMILIN ELOOHH??" Akari lebay sambil nyembur teh ke muka Iruka.

"BUKAN GITUH!! Cariin gue pacar…" Iruka pundung. Ngorek-ngorek lantai gak jelas.

"Ooh.. Mo pacar.. Gampang kok.." Akari ngulurin tangan. Narik-narik orang ke arah Iruka sambil kekeuh baca komik.

"Tob, ada yang mau nih ama elo," Akari ngomong sambil baca komik. Gak rela diganggu.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA!! Senangnya! Akhirnya Tobi gak jomblo lagi deh!! Mana orangnya Ri??" Tobi celangak-celinguk nyariin cewe.

"Tuh," Akari nunjuk pake raket nyamuk ke arah Iruka.

Tobi diem. Ngeliat-liat muka Iruka buat nilai.

"Cowo? Ah gapapa deh.. Mirip cewe iniii…." Tobi gandeng-gandeng tangan Iruka.

"Madara? Ah gapapa deh! Masih punya Sharinggan ini…" Iruka ngebelai-belai Tobi.

Dan pasangan baru itupun berjalan berdua dengan mesranya. Ninggalin Akari yang masuk ke dapur buat bikin teh lagi.

END (Bener-bener tamat kali ini)

Repiuw yuah!


End file.
